Alligance to The Heart
by Bunnys-n-PenguinsWillRuleEarth
Summary: Eight years later, he still hasn't forgotten,that is what saved her, those last few minutes were the answer to her silent prayers, NARUSAKU READ ANR REVIEW!


Enjoy, and REVIEW!

I do not own Naruto, Kishimoto, Masashi-san, TV Tokyo, and partially VIZ Media own it. I do not own the song Listen to Your Heart, DHK does.

**Alligance to The Heart**

**(Think of this as one big music video)**

(The actions are typed above the lines of the song they are related to)

* * *

Flashback: The intro music plays while a boy runs up to Sakura in the orphanage, points and laughs at her and says,

"Did someone spit bubble gum in your hair?" Sakura gets ticked and blast-punches the boy, first time, and she didn't even know his name. The woman yells calling the boy Naruto, both were in trouble for what they did, Sakura smirks and cracks her knuckles saying if Naruto did or said anything mean she would hurt him ten times worse. Hinata watches from a door way, she lived in the same orphanage as the other two and had a crush on Naruto. Naruto looks at Sakura, and these are his thoughts.

**I know there's something in the wake of your smile  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah**

Naruto looks at Sakura's smile and seessomething special about it,a spark, when he looks in her eyes, there's something about them that intrests him.

**you've built a love but that love falls apart  
your little piece of heaven turns too dark.**

Naruto notices Sakura, over the next year, becoming really close to the woman, Hikari, until one day, Hikari walks by a bar with Sakura, both carrying groceries, Sakura was closer to the street, a man walks out of the bar, pulls out a gun and shoots Hikari, all happening too quick for Hikari to avoid it, as she lays there, Sakura begins to cry, shaking her head, she collasps to her knees, grabbing Hikari's hand. The man runs away of fear.

"Sakura I have a little advice for you before you go, please always use it." Sakura nods and while she remembers what Hikari says she finds herself on the orphanage's frontyard, the kids had a sign saying "Please pick us up here", Sakura is one of the first picked, as she is droven off Naruto yells "Bye I'll miss you Sakura, You're awsome! I love you!" Sakura spends his time really thinking about Hikari's last words to her, little did she know it would be the last time. **"She said . . .'** Sakura thought 

(Hikari speaking):

**listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you  
listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye**

As the music plays, Sakura is in her new "house" but unfourtanetly her "parents" beat her up on a daily basis and force her to listen to them rave about how much she stinks, how worthless she is, how she'll never succeed . . . They lock her up, she doesn't even go to school because her parents don't want to waste the money.

**sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile  
the precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah**

Sakura sits, locked up, crying, wishing she could follow her mother and Hikari, she tries to remember the happy orphanage times but those joys cannot seem to heal Sakura of the constant pain she is reminded of.

**sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile  
the precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah**

Sakura slowly even begins to forget the happy days due to loss of hope as her abuse continues to worsen, it gets to a point where Sakura looses her ability to speak for psycological reasons

**they're swept away and nothing is what is seems.**

Sakura begins to dream of Naruto's face and grin, her last beam of hope, she feels she can get lost in those dreams.

**the feeling of belonging to your dreams**

Seven years later Sakura meets a guy her age with black hair that looks like a rooster's butt while doing grocery shopping as usual. The man who introduces himself as Sasuke strangely offers Sakura a chance to live with him. At first she remembers Sasuke as a face she saw at the orphanage, Naruto warned Sakura Sasuke was a bad, mean, dobe who's like, freakin emo, and loves no one. Now Naruto did mean something to Sakura, his face, his eyes, and she wanted to trust them, for a moment she was going to say no to Sasuke, but another emotion won. Desperate to escape her abusing "parents" Sakura agrees and they leave, but Sakura, through the next year, thinks about Naruto more and more, especially his words. She relieves herself by believing what she sees, that the life she has with Sasuke is better than her abuse.

**listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you  
listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye**

During the music, Sakura and Sasuke continue to live happily together, Sasuke tutoring a still silent SakuraSasuke in all matters covered in school, . One night Sakura wakes up to smelling smoke, she then notices Sasuke aproaching her with murder in his eyes, sayig he can't believe his brother did this to him, he grabs Sakura, and being bigger and stronger, throws her around and beats her up, he finally throws her out of a window., Soon Naruto, grown up, appears.

He picks up Sakura, that moment is when tears fall from Sakura as she tries to hug Naruto who also crys, burrying his face in her shoulder, on his knees. Sakura wants to tell Naruto so much but she still can't talk.

**and there are voices  
that want to be heard  
so much to mention  
but you can't find the words  
**

A passerby had called an anmbulance that comes, as the paramedics get Sakura in, desperate to speak to Naruto, Sakura finds the strength to say very quietly,

" Naruto, I love you"

**  
the scent of magic  
the beauty that's been**

Naruto responds by becoming angry.

"Who did this to you?" He asked angrily, Sakura slowly closes her eyes, her last word was,

"Sas-ke" she struggled to say, sensing she would leave soon, Naruto's face becomes soft as he kisses her passionately but is pulled away so a breathing mask could be put on a now smiling Sakura.

**when love was wilder than the wind**

Naruto then remembers the hate he had for Sasuke which comes in like a huge wave and Naruto quickly runs, knowing where Sasuke would go. He now had strong motivation, he knew what he had to do.

**listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you**

The scene flashes to Naruto standing before a lifeless Sasuke, the blood on Itachi's hands, there are also the bodies of many more people who looked related. Naruto knows what's coming, he tucks his face down, raises his arms and smiles.

**listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do**

Naruto is then seen falling, he finds himself staring at Sasuke, he then asks Sasuke's body,

Now that we're dead, can we start over, and be friends, and be happy, with Sakura and Hikari? As Naruto dies, little does he know Sasuke is only dying too, he hears Naruto, and little did Naruto know that Sasuke was crying now.

**I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye**

Police, led by Kiba and Shikamaru had followed Naruto, to question him on Sakura's incident but find him dead with Sasuke. Kiba takes his hood of and looks ready to cry as he rubs his face with his sleeve, Shikamru looks ticked.

**Listen to your heart....mm..mmm**

I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  


Sasuke finds himself in an all white space, shrunken back to eight years old

"Hey dobe!" Naruto calls, Sasuke looks to find Naruto and Sakura standing and smiling, both also as kids. Sasuke knew why they were there, he smiled and ran toward them, the backround becomes grassy, as they run to Hikari and jump in her arms.

**but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye**


End file.
